


Fade

by crowsofmurder



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: deceit doesnt die die, just kinda fades away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsofmurder/pseuds/crowsofmurder
Summary: Instead of sticking around and making things difficult for Thomas and the other sides, Deceit finds a way to leave without causing a fuss.





	Fade

**Author's Note:**

> When you are having a shit week, write angst

Deceit had forgotten how similar the subconscious was to Anxiety’s room. It was dark; only enough light to see within arm’s reach. Not that there was anything to see or touch, anyway. The subconscious wasn’t empty, but there was nothing physical there. That was the other thing that Anxiety’s room shared with the subconscious. Dark wisps of smoke curled and filled the air; all parts of Thomas but none significant enough to have physical forms. This had once been Deceit’s home. Along with Anxiety. 

He scolds.

No. Not Anxiety. Virgil. 

Dark sides didn’t have names. Expect for Remus. And the only reason he had a name was that he and Roman picked out their names back when Thomas was a child - right after they had separated. A side had never split before, so they were all worried, but the twins didn’t seem to mind. They just loved having someone to play with, and they did everything together. Such as picking out their names. 

At the time, none of them knew how much change the split had caused. As Thomas grew, so did the sides - physically But mentally, there were just some things that Roman got, and Remus didn’t. There was a reason that Remus seemed so immature, and it wasn’t just because of what he represented.

Deceit paused and took a step away back towards the door that led to the Mind Palace. If he did this, what would become of Remus? The Light Sides would leave him in the dark part of Thomas’ mind without a second thought, but Virgil? Virgil wouldn’t leave him there alone. Even if Remus brought anxiety to the other, Virgil knew better. He had been a Dark Side once before, after all. Before he had left, Remus was under the care of both of them. Virgil understood. No, Remus would be okay. 

The lying trait took a step further into the subconscious. 

For a moment, he wondered how long it would take for the others to notice he was gone. He wasn’t trying to duck out as Virgil had attempted to do before. By fading back into the subconscious, all Deceit was doing was giving the power back to Thomas. 

Thomas could finally be the honest person he wanted to be, and they wouldn’t have to deal with Deceit anymore. 

Deceit’s mind started to go blank, his vision blurring, and his hands starting to numb. 

His responsibilities would fall to the main sides evenly. Together they would be in charge of deciding when to lie and when not to. They wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore.   
The numbness in his hands was gone. Deceit glanced down, finding only swirling smoke where his hands once were. For just a moment, he started to panic but quickly cleared his mind again. No reason to force Virgil back into the subconscious by summoning him. 

“Virgil.” Deceit hissed as his form started to come undone up his arms and his legs. For a brief moment, Deceit wondered what would happen if Thomas tried to force back his physical form. Would he come back the same? Would he still remember his purple love or would he finally be able to look at the side without a sharp pain in his chest?

“Virgil.” He called one last time, the tears streaming freely down his cheeks. “You’ll finally be freed from me.” He promised just as his form finally came undone, leaving him free and flowing. Now he had all the time in the world to think about if the sound of Virgil crying out his name was something he imagined or something he actually heard.


End file.
